Watermark information (denoted WM) consists of several symbols which are embedded continuously in the carrier content, e.g. in (encoded) audio or video signals, e.g. in order to identify the author of the signals. At decoder site the WM is regained, for example by using correlation of the received signal with a known m-sequence if spread spectrum is used as underlying technology. In some watermark technology the watermark information is transmitted asynchronously, i.e. it is continuously tested whether or not WM can be embedded imperceptible within the (encoded) audio or video signals. Only if this is true a WM frame is transmitted. But a WM frame consists of some tens of symbols, each carrying one or more bits which are transmitted synchronously. That means, if the period in which the WM can be embedded is shorter than the frame length, some symbols cannot be recovered at receiver side.
Most WM technologies therefore transmit redundancy bits for error correction. But such error correction has a limited capacity only. An error correction can correct some symbols, if one or more symbols cannot be directly recovered at receiver side. But if the capacity of the error correction is exceeded, the WM can not be recovered.
Secondly, additional redundancy bits increase the length of the WM frame, which results in a higher probability that the frame is longer than the signal length in which the WM frame can be transmitted. Thirdly, error correction is mostly independent of the signal to be watermarked which results, due to the necessary parity bits, in a lower than necessary net bitrate for a ‘good’ signal and still not enough error correction for ‘bad’ signals. A ‘good’ signal can be recovered at decoder side whereas a ‘bad’ signal can not be recovered.
WO-A-01/06755 shows an energy level-dependent insertion of watermark data.